leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Kayn/Strategy
Champion Spotlight Recommended Items Tips ;Playing As * Look at the line-up of both your team and the enemy's team when picking . * Remember that nearby enemies can see which wall you're in. ;Playing Against * requires to damage a target first. Try to dodge to deny him a long range cast of . * When is in terrain near you, you will get a visual warning on the edge of the terrain he's in. * Damage while he's in to shorten its duration, or apply hard crowd control (stun, charm, knockup, etc.) to end immediately. * is fairly weak before he has transformed into the or . Coordinate with your team in the early game to apply pressure on him and delay his transformation. Tricks ;Ability Usage * dash speed scales with Kayn's movement speed, allowing it work well in conjunction with . The delay duration of the slash is static however. * A great trick for a more efficient and faster clear is dashing into a wall with to shorten the delay of the dash. This works best on the camps with only one monster, like Gromp and the buffs. * Only attacking will immediately end . Using abilities such as and will not end the effect, allowing for hastier entrances and poke while in terrain. * damage does not ramp up based on the time spent in the target's body. Remaining will leave you untargetable longer, may make it more difficult for the enemy to use an ability to escape and gives your other abilities a chance to become available again. However, it may also allow the enemy to reposition themselves to your disadvantage. Consider the position of your target and both teams when deciding whether to reactivate early or not. ;Rune Usage * is the keystone that Kayn should use most of time, as it can potentially benefit both of his forms. When going for the form, it is the best keystone, as it complements his burst damage and is benefical at all stages of the game. has potentially better alternatives, but because sometimes it may be more appropriate to get the form instead of Rhaast, or vice versa, you want to use a keystone that can benefit both forms. * is a good option if you plan to transform into , as it works well with the fact that most of his abilities deal damage based on a percentage of the enemy's health. Part of them is converted into true damage, allowing to essentially deal damage that cannot be countered. However, this keystone is risky to use, as sometimes you might be delayed the form because you damaged too many ranged champions, and Conqueror is terrible for , as he wants as much burst as possible. For this reason, is the safer option. * is a good option for , increasing his sustain even more, especially when combined with and/or . For , and are better options. The former gives him more movement speed which makes for better ganking/roaming potential, better mobility, and more global presence. However, the latter gives a lower cooldown on his ultimate, which can be a good asset because Shadow Assassin relies on his ultimate to kill enemies at full health. ;Item Usage * works well with Kayn's form. With his ult, Kayn becomes unseen by the enemy, allowing him to potentially proc Nightstalker a second time. * adds an additional form of sustain from all physical damage for both forms, in addition to some resilience to burst damage. The high amounts of AD also scales his healing when using . * boosts passive healing as well as his heal from , thus giving him more sustain in duels, teamfights, and roams/ganks. * Both of passives aid Kayn in skirmishes. Since deals two instances of physical damage, a well-aimed proc applies the Cleave passive twice, shredding 8% of an enemy champion's armor instead of 4%. Additionally, the passive movement speed buff is welcoming to Kayn's mobile assassin kit, in particular when used with . ;Countering * Because is reliant on healing to last during teamfights and to duel enemies, it is recommended to buy items to have a better chance of fighting him. Keep in mind, however, that and by extension, , are less effective against than other healing reliant champions. This is because he heals with his abilities instead of his basic attacks. * works in a similar way to . Purchasing a on AP champions will make you immune to the final damage effect. Category:Champion strategies Category:Kayn